


scrub me down

by poodleyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodleyeol/pseuds/poodleyeol
Summary: Chanyeol’s got a bad feeling about Sehun’s whole ‘Spa Day’ idea, but he can’t argue with the birthday boy.





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: chanyeol/sehun  
> word count: 4k  
> genre: smut  
> rating: nc-17  
> kinks/warnings: hand job
> 
> a/n: happy birthday sehun~~! i’m happy that i finally get to write chanhun like i’ve always intended to. not to be that fic writer, but this is my first smut so go easy on me please. ALSO IMPORTANTLY: there will be two more chapters and they will also both be smut. this story isn’t over yet folks. no one asked for this much chanhun smut (or any chanhun smut this poor ship is so underappreciated) but i’m delivering it anyway. enjoy.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol takes a tentative sniff at the hooded jumper he’s worn almost every day this week. _It’s musky…_ he thinks to himself, _but it doesn’t smell bad_. He chucks it into his suitcase, on top of his ripped skinny jeans and about five different hat options.

 

He’s probably overpacked for a three day trip, considering he’s already wearing an almost-identical outfit right now, but how is he meant to pick between his two favourite hoodies? Besides, Chanyeol knows he won’t be as bad as Sehun, who’s no doubt planning on taking half his wardrobe.

 

The two of them decided that while the rest of the members were busy with their own schedules, they’d spend Sehun’s birthday and the two days after on a spontaneous bro’s trip to Jeju Island. Chanyeol’s pretty pumped - despite his ridiculous amount of luggage, Sehun makes a pretty good travel companion, and it’ll certainly beat lazing about in the dorms on their own. Chanyeol could have done his own thing with all the free time, but he’s not going to let his friend be alone on his 24th - even though Sehun insisted he’d happily spend it with his precious Vivi.

 

After gently nestling his oldest Rilakkuma toy into the mess of clothes, Chanyeol closes his suitcase. He’s pretty much done, aside from his toiletries which can be worried about just before they go. Chanyeol checks the time on his phone - 9:27am, there’s still half an hour until they have to leave. But he’s got a feeling Sehun hasn’t finished packing yet - and Chanyeol still needs to wish him a happy birthday - so he makes his way over to Sehun’s room to help.

 

But Sehun’s not in there. Neither is his suitcase, which has Chanyeol a bit worried. At least he must be awake, Chanyeol figures as he searches the other rooms in the dorm. He finally finds Sehun in the bathroom, still in his silken button-up pyjamas, his sleepy and slightly puffy face pushed up against the mirror, thick brows furrowed in concentration.

 

“Checking for wrinkles now that you’re 24?” Chanyeol leans on the door frame, proud of himself for his little joke, and confused when Sehun doesn’t laugh back, but instead marches up to him and shoves his forehead right under his eyes.

 

“Do you see it?” Sehun asks, and Chanyeol has no idea what he’s looking for.

 

“See what?”

 

Sehun sighs, the sound huffy and angry. “The _giant_ pimple. You see it, right?”

 

Now that he mentions it, there’s a reddened spot just down from Sehun’s hair line, but Chanyeol wouldn’t think to call it _giant_. He wouldn’t even call it a pimple - not yet, anyway - the skin around it’s barely raised.

 

“This is what I get for letting you guys buy me all that greasy food last night.” The members celebrated Sehun’s birthday together a day early, after the managers finally let them eat at a popular BBQ joint they’ve been wanting to try out. They definitely went overboard on the pork belly, true, but Chanyeol knows it didn’t cause the breakout Sehun’s imagining.

 

“So what? It’s not that bad.” Chanyeol pats Sehun’s shoulder in a show of vague sympathy, before pushing past him to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. “Just put some pimple cream on it and _let’s go_!”

 

“My skin’s in no condition for a holiday, hyung. We’re not going.”

 

Chanyeol turns to stare at Sehun incredulously. “Sehun, we’re not cancelling this trip because you have an almost-pimple on your face.”

 

“It’s not just the pimple!” Sehun argues. “My body is _covered_ in dead skin cells, it’s _disgusting_.”

 

To try and prove his point, Sehun turns around and awkwardly lifts the hem of his shirt to show some of his back. His skin looks as soft and smooth as ever, but Chanyeol doesn’t let his eyes roam there for more than a few seconds.

 

Ever since Sehun started working out and got those stupidly wide shoulders, Chanyeol can’t help but find his friend slightly more attractive than he should. He’s made a rule with himself not to perve on him in order to keep their bro-ship normal and free of weird moments.

 

Which means _not_ following the curve of Sehun’s spine, _especially_ not down past the waistband of his pyjamas where it rounds out into the shape of his -

 

“You don’t manage your hygiene at the same level I do, so maybe you don’t understand,” Sehun clips, doing Chanyeol a favour by interrupting his train of thought and turning back around to face him again. “But if I go travelling like this, my body will just get worse.”

 

Chanyeol crosses his arms. “But we can’t cancel. I already bought the train tickets, and the hotel’s booked, too.”

 

“You can just get a refund, can’t you?” Chanyeol’s sure that he can, not that the money’s a big issue, anyway, but some warning would've been nice. “Besides,” Sehun carries on. “I’ve got a backup plan for what we can do today.” He smiles at Chanyeol, thinking he’s already won this discussion, before he starts to rummage through the bathroom cabinet.

 

Letting out a deep breath, Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck. He knows the trip was meant to be for Sehun, but he was really looking forward to seeing Jeju’s weird museums and quirky theme parks. Plus, he’s pretty dubious about whatever Sehun’s backup is, especially when he pulls out a bunch of colorful bottles of beauty products - most of which are definitely _not_ targeted for men.

 

“Okay, what’s the new plan, then?” Chanyeol asks hesitantly, and Sehun beams.

 

“We’re going to have a spa day, or rather, a _Three-Day-Spa-Day_!” he announces, and Chanyeol has to admit that Sehun looks a lot more excited about this than he ever did about their bro-trip. “And then my skin will finally get back to it’s normal, radiant health. Plus, you could use a lot of work, too.”

 

“But- _why_?” Chanyeol groans out. If he knew that things were going to turn out like this, he would have escaped to his sister’s place, or at least downloaded a new phone game to get sucked into until one of the other members got back.

 

After arranging the last of the lotions so that they take up the length of the entire basin, Sehun fixes Chanyeol with a stern look. “Because, hyung, it’s my _birthday_.”

 

Well, Chanyeol can’t argue with that. And since his idea to get Sehun a last-minute gift at some souvenir shop is ruined, he kind of owes it to him, now. With a defeated sigh, Chanyeol picks up a bottle at random, wrinkling his nose at the girly packaging, flowers and butterflies overlapping each other whilst framing a ridiculously fancy font that reads _French Rose Body Butter_. “What’s first, then?”

 

Sehun snatches the not-edible butter from Chanyeol’s hands and replaces it with a pot, the inside filled with a grainy pink substance that would almost look like wet sand, if it wasn’t such an unnatural color.

 

“First, we’re going to exfoliate!”

 

❀

 

Chanyeol’s seen the term _exfoliating_ in plenty of beauty commercials, but he’s never actually known what it means until today, as Sehun tries to explain it to him and lays towels over Junmyeon’s sheets - because surely their leader’s bed can’t get any messier.

 

“So you’ve got to massage in the body scrub, and the small bits of sugar scratch off the layer of dead skin, which leaves you smooth and clean underneath. Doesn’t it sound relaxing?”

 

Chanyeol’s not really sure if the words _relaxing_ and _scratching off a layer of skin_ really go together, but he’s intrigued by the idea of sugar being involved. “So, can you eat the sugar afterwards?”

 

Sehun turns to look at him in disgust. “If you also want to eat your _dead skin cells_ , then go right ahead.” He takes the pink tub from Chanyeol’s hands and starts to unscrew the lid, holding it up under Chanyeol’s nose. “But it’s got some chemicals for fragrance mixed in it, too, so it might kill you.”

 

It’s sweet and flowery, and Chanyeol recognises the scent from days when Sehun gets out of a long, indulgent shower. Sometimes, if they’re sitting too close together and Chanyeol forgets to stop himself, he can smell it underneath Sehun’s cologne. It’s way too girly for Chanyeol’s taste, but it suits Sehun even more than his Abercrombie & Fitch perfume.

 

“Alright, fine. So we just rub this on our arms and legs for a bit and then rinse it off?” It’s not really Chanyeol’s idea of _fun_ , and he still doesn’t see the point, but it can’t hurt to humor Sehun for a little bit. He bends down to roll up the legs of his jeans - which proves to be difficult, but he gets them about halfway up his calves, and has started to stand back up straight when he spots Sehun’s hands undoing the last button of his pyjama top, his bare chest now slightly visible, and Chanyeol stills.

 

“Actually…” Sehun looks down, suddenly a bit timid. “I can’t reach my back well, so I want you to do it for me.” He clears his throat and quickly adds, “Because it’s my birthday.”

 

Sehun pushes the shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, and Chanyeol just stares. It’s not like he’s a stranger to Sehun’s body - after five years of living together, it would be virtually impossible not to see each other naked - but the thought of rubbing his hands all over it definitely makes Chanyeol’s mouth dry.

 

But Sehun’s right, it _is_ his birthday, so Chanyeol can’t really refuse.

 

“Sure, buddy,” he says, hoping Sehun can’t hear the tiny tilt in his voice.

 

“Good.” Sehun briefly meets his gaze again, before going to his bedside table and grabbing another bottle from the drawer. He passes it to Chanyeol. “This is body oil, it’ll make the scrub go on smoother.”

 

Chanyeol’s about to look at the label when Sehun starts to shimmy out of his silk pants, and he panics to see that he’s _not wearing anything underneath_.

 

“What are you doing?!” Chanyeol exclaims, averting his eyes away from his now completely naked friend.

 

“I don’t want to get the body scrub in my pyjamas,” Sehun whines. “The stuff is like sand, it’s impossible to get out.”

 

Sehun’s got a good point, and if it was any of the other members, Chanyeol wouldn’t have an issue with the situation - honestly, Baekhyun walks around without clothes so often that seeing him dressed is almost unfamiliar. But Chanyeol’s been doing a decent job so far of avoiding Sehun’s bare body, and having a full view like this is really testing him.

 

Chanyeol is still looking away as he hears Sehun move onto the bed, the springs of the mattress creaking as he settles onto the towels.

 

“Can I look yet?” Chanyeol asks, although being exposed to Sehun’s broad back is pretty much as bad as seeing the front.

 

“ _Yes_ , hyung,” Sehun whinges, and as Chanyeol glances over at his face, he catches Sehun rolling his eyes. “It’s not that big a deal, we’ve seen each other naked before.”

 

But as Chanyeol’s eyes travel across Sehun’s wide shoulders, down his smooth back and his fully exposed ass, his blood rushes south and it’s a _huge_ deal.

 

“So, uh- what am I supposed to do first?” Chanyeol stutters, kneeling on the bed beside Sehun and holding the scrub up to his eyes, squinting for the directions.

 

“Just get some of the oil and some of the scrub, and rub it all over my back.” Sehun flicks him a stare, clearly getting impatient.

 

“R-Right.” Hoping he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels, Chanyeol loads one hand with a squirt of oil and a scoop of the body scrub, the texture rough and grainy, before awkwardly setting the products on the towels beside him.

 

Chanyeol’s never let himself think about what Sehun’s bare skin would feel like, whether it’s really as soft as it looks- but the way his heart is pounding and his pants are getting uncomfortably tight tells him that he’s always wanted to know.

 

Hesitantly, he slaps the oil and scrub onto Sehun’s shoulder blades and wipes it over the firm muscle, trying not to feel the warmth of his body.

 

“Not like that!” Sehun twists his neck to glare up at him. “You have to rub it in _nicely_ , so I can relax.”

 

Chanyeol frowns. “You just said to scrub your body, nothing about giving you a massage.”

 

“Hyung,” Sehun whines, and Chanyeol already knows what’s coming next. “It’s my-”

 

“Your birthday. Yeah, I get it. Fine.”

 

Sehun gives him a small, satisfied smile before adding, “You won’t be able to do it from that angle.” He relaxes his head onto the pillow and closes his eyes. “Just straddle me.”

 

Chanyeol gulps and can practically _see_ those rules about not perving on Sehun fly out the window, along with his sanity. But, there’s no arguing with the birthday boy.

 

With only one hand to keep him balanced on the bed, Chanyeol arranges himself so his legs are kneeling either side of Sehun’s hips, hovering just inches above that round ass of his. From the base of Sehun’s spine, Chanyeol pushes into his skin, slowly moving all the way up to his shoulders, and from beneath him, he hears Sehun emit a long moan that makes his dick twitch inside his jeans. There’s no way he’s going to survive this.

 

Chanyeol continues to rub into Sehun’s back, the air getting heavier with the smell of flowers as the roughness of the sugar making his hands tingle, the feeling going all the way up his arms. Trying to calm himself, Chanyeol falls into an even rhythm, his thumbs pressing up the middle of his back before he splays his fingers and leans into his palms, kneading down to just above Sehun’s tailbone. With each movement, Sehun lets out small airy sighs and hums that have Chanyeol’s own breathing coming out shakier than normal.

 

After just a few minutes, Chanyeol’s starting to feel like a hot mess, his hair sticking to his heated forehead with sweat, and the painful bulge in his pants only getting larger. He’s thankful that Sehun can’t see, his eyes closed in bliss and body completely relaxed underneath him.

 

Once Sehun’s back is scratched pink, Chanyeol’s fingers slide towards the edges, digging into Sehun’s waist and moving up towards his rib cage. Sehun groans, deep and hoarse, making Chanyeol’s knees weaken, giving out, and for a brief second his tightly clothed erection bumps into Sehun’s ass, the moment of friction shooting electricity through him and almost breaking Chanyeol’s resolve.

 

Holding his breath and hoping Sehun didn’t notice, Chanyeol shuffles further down Sehun’s body to avoid another slip up, now straddling his thighs. He’s only able to reach the lower half of his back, but by the way Sehun’s noises get louder and thicker, Chanyeol’s pretty sure he doesn’t mind.

 

The scene in front of him is intense, with Sehun’s body now covered in sweat and oil, his eyes squinted shut and lips parting from each noise he makes. His fingers wring into the towels beneath them, and Chanyeol’s wondering if maybe he’s not the only one enjoying this body scrub a bit too much. His grainy hands are now working on Sehun’s hips, about as far down as Chanyeol can go before this all becomes something else entirely.

 

He’s waiting for Sehun to tell him to stop, to say he’s done enough, or that things are getting weird, but a part of Chanyeol thinks that won’t happen anymore.

 

Sehun lets out another whine, and it takes Chanyeol a second to realise that he’s trying to speak. “Go lower,” he mumbles again, his voice wavering into another moan.

 

Shifting his body, Sehun raises his ass briefly and Chanyeol can almost feel the soft flesh in his hold. He doesn’t even bother to control how loud and heavy his breaths have gotten.

 

“A-Are you sure?” Chanyeol stutters, swallowing thickly. “If I go any lower, I’ll be rubbing your a-”

 

“ _Lower_.” Sehun’s eyes are open now, and the wanton way he looks up at him when they lock gazes tells Chanyeol that it’s too late to worry about crossing the line.

 

His mouth too dry to respond, Chanyeol slowly drags his hands down, past his back as Sehun lifts into the grip of his fingers. The groan he lets out is louder than all the others, making Chanyeol’s dick ache at the sound. He rubs his hands in circles, the rough texture of them contrasting against Sehun’s smooth skin before he pushes harder, squeezing the cheeks together and pulling them apart.

 

Sehun begins to match his movements, thrusting his ass up and down into the mattress, his moans pouring out so frequently that Chanyeol can’t tell where one ends and the other starts. He imagines that Sehun’s as hard as him now, his erection rutting into the towels under them, and Chanyeol’s had enough of all this foreplay.

 

“Turn over,” Chanyeol orders, his voice hoarse and shaking.

 

Sehun doesn’t waste any time, twisting his body under Chanyeol’s legs until he’s lying on his back, and now Chanyeol has a full view of his longing expression, hooded eyes and wet lips, as well as his flushed torso, and his long and leaking cock. It’s the first time Chanyeol’s properly looked at Sehun’s body in forever, his chest now lightly toned and nipples a dusty pink, and he gulps, knowing that he’ll never see Sehun in any other way again.

 

They’re both panting, Sehun staring up into his eyes, and without warning, he grabs onto the neck of Chanyeol’s jumper, pulling him down into a rough kiss. It’s hot and moist, and Chanyeol moans into his mouth when Sehun parts his lips further with his tongue. The taste is so familiar and different at the same time, and kissing Sehun fills Chanyeol with relief, but it makes his stomach churn when he realises how much he’ll miss this feeling when all of this is over.

 

Melding together, the heat’s building between their bodies, but it’s not enough for Chanyeol. He’s pretty sure Sehun doesn’t care much about the body scrub anymore, but he still reaches for the tub, taking a large scoop and never breaking from Sehun’s hold. He splays the rough mixture onto his chest, and Sehun hisses against his teeth from the sudden coldness before the friction of Chanyeol’s rubbing warms it up. With both hands, Chanyeol feels all over his torso, wanting to touch so much more but forcing himself to hold back, and the way Sehun whines and arches his back whenever his nails graze past his nipples makes Chanyeol’s dick throb in agony.

 

Their long legs tangle together, and Sehun pushes his thigh up into Chanyeol’s crotch, who gasps brokenly and grinds down harder, again and again, not being able to get enough pressure through his jeans. Sehun mewls desperately in response, starting to thread his arm through their bodies, reaching for his own neglected cock, but Chanyeol snatches his wrist before he gets the chance and pins it beside his head on the pillow. Struggling against his hold, Sehun whimpers pathetically, and Chanyeol just smirks against his mouth.

 

He needs more of the sensation of his skin, and after dragging Sehun’s bottom lip through his teeth one last time, Chanyeol moves across his sharp jaw and down his neck, trailing small kisses with a string of saliva, until he lands on a spot that makes Sehun groan, just on the edge of his collarbone. He sucks hard, biting the flesh lightly before letting go and leaving behind a bright red mark. Licking further down his chest, Chanyeol’s tongue laps at the sweetness of the sugar scrub, and he can almost _feel_ Sehun’s shudders underneath him.

 

“Hyung- please,” Sehun chokes out, and Chanyeol knows exactly what he’s asking for. He slides his hand slowly down Sehun’s body, the pace driving them both crazy, Sehun squirming for his touch and Chanyeol about to burst out of his skin. But this might be their only time like this, so Chanyeol’s got to make it last. He looks down at Sehun’s erection, precome dripping onto his stomach, and Chanyeol swallows in anticipation.

 

Hesitantly, Chanyeol wraps his fingers around the base of the cock and gives it a long and teasing pump. The body oil left over on his hands lets him glide easily over the shaft, but the grains of sugar from the scrub makes it rough, and Chanyeol can only imagine how it must feel on such a sensitive area. He’s pretty sure it’s doing something, the way Sehun’s crying out, his face scrunched in pleasure as he bucks his hips into Chanyeol’s grasp.

 

“F-Fuck,” Sehun sobs. “Please, m-more.”

 

His desperation has Chanyeol panting, and he can’t bear to tease Sehun any longer, kissing him harshly as he sucks on his lip and pulls at his erection, all the way up to the tip. He continues to jerk Sehun slowly, savouring the coarseness of the scrub and the wetness of the oil mixing with Sehun’s hot precome. Chanyeol twists his hand down to the base and Sehun keens, his head leaning back as he thrusts upwards in impatience.

 

The sharp sweet scent in the room starts to dull with the muskiness of sex as Chanyeol speeds up, yanking his hand up and down Sehun’s cock, his thumb swiping harshly across the head after every tug. Sehun ruts into his hand urgently, snapping his hips up in time with Chanyeol, whines spilling out of his mouth. He tangles a hand in Chanyeol’s hair, pushing their lips together while the other goes down, his hand joining Chanyeol’s as it moves against him. Chanyeol can feel Sehun’s fingers tremble as he squeezes around his, encouraging him to apply so much pressure that he thinks it surely must hurt.

 

Sehun starts pulling his hand faster, and Chanyeol can barely hear the wet sound of them pumping him together over their heavy panting. The friction’s burning his palm and Chanyeol’s wrist aches, but the way Sehun’s ripping at his hair tells him that they’re almost done. He jerks his cock harder, pushing through the pain as Sehun desperately matches his pace, voice shaking as he tries to speak through his short breaths.

 

“H-Hyung, I’m-” Sehun’s body shudders underneath him, and Chanyeol digs his thumb into the head one last time, knowing that it’ll send him over the edge. Sehun cries against his mouth, and before Chanyeol can stop himself he pulls back to watch him come undone. His head leans back, eyes closed tightly and his lips parted and glistening, and Chanyeol’s never seen Sehun look so beautiful. Hot liquid bursts out from under his grip, squirting onto Sehun’s shivering chest as he chokes out a long moan, and Chanyeol milks the last of it out, Sehun writhing in pleasure as his dick gets softer in his hand.

 

He finally lets go when Sehun winces from the sensitivity, their breathing beginning to slow down as Sehun’s high ends, and Chanyeol’s head slowly unclouds. There’s a huge mess in front of him, Sehun’s torso is covered in oil, pink scrub, and now his come, which is also all over Chanyeol’s fingers and the front of his hoodie. But it’s nothing compared to the mess in his mind, his stomach dropping at the realisation of what just happened.

 

It’s beginning to hit Sehun, too. Chanyeol can tell by the way he widens his eyes, large and unblinking. The silence in the room is deafening, but the heavy scent of sex left behind is loud enough to fill it’s place, and as Sehun stares up at him, his face full of confusion, Chanyeol knows he hasn’t got any answers.

 

“I’m- uh…” Sehun looks down, refusing to meet Chanyeol’s gaze again, his expression unreadable. “I’m going to get cleaned up.”

 

He suddenly sits up, and Chanyeol leans out of the way as Sehun bolts off the bed, shuffling out of the room and clumsily slamming the door behind him.

 

Frozen in his spot, Chanyeol eventually hears the shower run through the walls, and he flops onto his back. He supposes he should chuck the towels in the washing machine and pack everything else away, but he’s not ready to do normal things. Not yet.

 

A small amount of panic has settled into his body, and it’s almost enough to kill his boner, _almost_ , but images of Sehun still burn into his retina and have his blood rushing.

 

He waits a few more minutes for the feeling to subside, but it only gets worse, Sehun’s moans now replaying in his head like a bad song. With a defeated sigh, he reaches down and undoes his jeans, knowing that this stupid _Spa Day_ of Sehun’s has made things a lot harder than they’ve ever been.

  
a/n: _there are two more parts coming (hopefully soon) so please stick around for those, and comment if you made it this far! thank you so much for reading my precious smutty baby of a fic, i really appreciate it! <3 _


	2. day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 4.7k  
> warnings/kinks: blow job, slight breathplay (there’s no choking but it’s very hard to breathe in a sauna okay?)
> 
> a/n: for those who have stuck around, here’s part two~! i feel like… this chapter wasn’t as good, but i tried my best and im happy enough with it to post it! there’s one more final part of the story coming up, so if you’re interested enough in chanhun’s spa smut adventures, please stay tuned~~ i would really appreciate it ;u; and also if you liked my fic, please comment because comments make my day and i love them so much ;u; ;u; ;u;

 

Chanyeol startles awake at the sound of the front door slamming shut, loud and jarring in the silence of the dorms. Turning his heavy head into the pillow, he can still hear soft shuffling outside, and Chanyeol groans, knowing that Sehun must be home again.

 

After an almost hour-long shower, Sehun had suddenly announced to Chanyeol that he’d visit his parent’s house for the night, tentatively keeping a distance of about three meters between them as he said it. He explained that it was only fair to see them on his actual birthday now that they weren’t traveling, and Chanyeol wasn’t going to stop him. He needed that time alone to think, anyway.

 

Not that thinking did any good. Every time Chanyeol tried to sort out his feelings, it would only lead to him replaying the memories of what had happened, which would then lead to…

 

Let’s just say Chanyeol wasn’t proud of what it lead to.

 

He went to bed as confused as ever, tossing and turning in his blankets even well into the morning, because forcing himself to sleep in was a lot better than dealing with his problems.

 

There’s no hope of getting away with that anymore, though, because the soft noises of Sehun moving around just beyond his room are making Chanyeol’s stomach twist in knots. Forcing himself to haul his body upright, Chanyeol stretches his arms out in front of him as his drowsiness fades and is replaced by nerves. Even though sleeping is no longer an option, Chanyeol hopes that maybe he can camp out in his room all day, playing games on his phone, eating snacks from his bedside drawer and most of all, hiding from Sehun. At least until he remembers how to be normal.

 

But a quick knock on his door before it suddenly opens ruins that fantasy, and Chanyeol freezes, having no idea what he’ll say as he watches Sehun walk in.

 

It only takes a small glance at Sehun’s face, now seeming more striking than ever, with harsh dark eyes and soft lips, for Chanyeol to know that he’s fucked. His last hope of seeing Sehun as his friend, or bro, or bratty younger brother vanishes in thin air, and Chanyeol’s left with a tall, handsome man who leaves him completely breathless, his throat drying up as his heart starts pounding.

 

Sehun breaks the silence in the room as he starts talking. “Get out of bed, hyung. It’s Day Two of our spa, and we’ve got stuff to do.” Aside from a little less eye contact, Chanyeol thinks that Sehun’s behaviour looks pretty ordinary. He figures that maybe after a night’s sleep, yesterday’s events didn’t phase him at all, and Chanyeol’s not sure whether that makes him feel relieved or bothered. 

 

He’s certainly not relieved that Sehun hasn’t dropped this  _ Spa Day _ idea. “Seriously? We’re not done with that yet?” Chanyeol mumbles, his voice rough from sleep before he clears his throat. “I mean, I don’t know about you, but I’ve got better things to do than paint my nails and put on face masks.”  _ Or get caught in any more compromising, way-too-sexual situations that result in me having to question our entire relationship. _

 

“Don’t lie to me, hyung.” Sehun furrows his brows and gives Chanyeol a doubtful look. “Why waste your time on your stupid phone games when you could be managing your skin and treating your body?” Chanyeol’s about to argue that Pokemon Go is anything but stupid, but Sehun continues. “And you can’t forget, it’s my birthday.”

 

“Your birthday was yesterday!” Chanyeol argues, but he knows there’s no use. Sehun usually gets what he wants with everyone, but right now, Chanyeol doesn’t think he could refuse him- even if he wanted to.

 

Sehun’s already walking out of the room, a small triumphant grin on his lips as he calls back to him. “It’s my birthday in America, and that’s good enough for me.” Before the door is pulled closed behind him, he sticks his head through the gap and quickly adds, “Hurry up and get dressed. I’ll see you in front of the car in five minutes.”

 

“Wait- we’re going  _ out _ ?” Chanyeol asks, but it’s too late, the door now shut and Sehun gone. Dragging himself out of his blankets, Chanyeol grabs some clothes off the floor, hoping that whatever Sehun has in store for them today is nothing like last time. 

 

❀

 

“I can’t believe you’re dragging us to the SM building on a day off,” Chanyeol complains as they enter the elevator from the underground car park. “Especially to work out. What does exercise have to do with spas and shit anyway?”

 

“Not much, honestly.” Sehun leans on one of the mirrored walls, letting Chanyeol push the button for the gym floor. “But it’s still good for us, so we might as well. What we’re  _ really _ here for is the sauna. We’ve got to get rid of all our toxins.”

 

“What the fuck are toxins?” Chanyeol asks, raising an eyebrow at Sehun. He’s still not a hundred percent sure where their friendship is sitting right now, but at least they’re bickering like usual.

 

Sehun just shrugs. “I have no idea, but I’ve heard they’re bad for you, and they come out when you sweat, so.” He makes proper eye contact with Chanyeol for the first time all morning, his dark, sharp eyes staring right into him. “Let’s sweat it up.”

 

Their gaze holds for another second before the elevator jolts to a stop, the door opening and Sehun quickly stepping out as if nothing happened, leaving Chanyeol behind to try and catch his breath. If just a look like that has his stomach flipping and his heart racing this quickly, Chanyeol’s not sure how he’s going to be able to cope.

 

He catches up to him in the change room, where Sehun’s already dumped his gym bag on a bench and started getting changed, pulling his shirt up over his head and revealing his pale, lean torso. Chanyeol darts his eyes away, but not before he spots the small bruise on his collarbone, now a light purple, and Chanyeol can’t stop himself from remembering the exact moment he gave Sehun that hickey, his sweet skin on his tongue and his soft flesh in his teeth. The memories keep flooding in and Chanyeol hurriedly pulls out his gym clothes and turns his back to Sehun, partially to stop himself from stealing any more glances, but mostly to hide the fact that he’s getting hard again.

 

When they’re both dressed in old t-shirts and shorts, they head towards the gym, which is almost empty aside from a couple of trainees running on treadmills. Sehun wastes no time, jumping straight into stretches and Chanyeol sighs. He’s never liked coming to the gym with Sehun, who pushes himself so hard that it makes Chanyeol feel lazy in comparison. He follows along with him half-heartedly, though, making a solid effort to not perve on his ass as Sehun bends down to reach his toes.

 

They separate after stretching, and Chanyeol decides that he’ll start off his workout by tackling the shoulder machine. It’s one that he’s always hated, but maybe it’s time for Sehun to not be the only one with sexy, broad shoulders. Chanyeol straddles the machine’s bench and pulls the bars down from above him, his muscles already straining after the first rep, and after about seven, he gives up. 

 

He’s always thought pretty highly of his looks, but compared to Sehun, Chanyeol’s body is mediocre, and now he can’t help but wonder if he just wasn’t hot enough for Sehun to get hung up over. If Chanyeol had just spent more time at the gym, giving himself wide shoulders and abs he could keep for longer than a few weeks, then Sehun might not have run off yesterday and they could have--

 

But Chanyeol won’t let himself continue that thought. Sehun ran off yesterday because what they did was  _ weird _ , maybe even wrong, and it’s a good thing that he’s able to carry on as if it didn’t matter. If Chanyeol can’t let it go, then it’s his own damn fault for jerking off his bandmate and friend.

 

He rolls backwards to lie on the machine bench, feeling shitty, his bad mood eating away at his gut until he sees Sehun hovering over him.

 

“You were using the shoulder machine wrong, you know,” he states, and Chanyeol couldn’t care less, but he still sits up to listen to him, cutting his wallowing off short.

 

“Okay, coach. How am I meant to use the stupid machine?” Chanyeol quips back. He waits for Sehun to tell him what to do, and is surprised when he instead comes to sit behind him on the bench, making him shuffle forward to give him more space. There’s not much room for either of them, though, and Chanyeol can feel the warmth of Sehun’s chest right up against his back.

 

“Pull the bar down,” Sehun says, and Chanyeol grabs it, bringing it downwards, and suddenly he feels Sehun’s hands on his arms as they begin to twist them into a different position. It’s a lot more contact than Chanyeol opted for, and having Sehun all over his body like this is already getting to be too much.

 

“You’ve got to hold it more like this.” Sehun’s lips are right next to his ear, his voice tickling his neck, and Chanyeol can feel his whole face heating up, his heart pounding even louder as Sehun slowly smooths over his biceps, his palms settling on the back of his shoulder blades. He’s really not sure if this demonstration is necessary, but when Sehun starts rubbing firm circles at the top of his back, Chanyeol starts to think he might be doing this on purpose.

 

“These are the muscles you’re meant to be using,” Sehun murmurs, the sound gravelly and sending all of Chanyeol’s blood rushing south. “Do you feel the strain here?”

 

The strain in his briefs is a lot stronger, and Chanyeol hopes his shorts are loose enough to hide any bulging. But it’s true that there’s a burn in his shoulders that wasn’t there earlier. “Y-Yeah,” Chanyeol chokes out, wishing his voice had come out stronger. “I think I’m doing it right, now. Th-Thanks.”

 

“Good,” Sehun whispers, before the heat against Chanyeol disappears as Sehun suddenly stands up, startling him so he lets go of the bar, and the weights of the machine clash together with a loud clang.

 

Chanyeol winces at the noise before looking over his shoulder, watching Sehun walk off to the other side of the gym - which is now empty, thank god. The trainees must have left before Sehun got all over him, and now he’s got a little strut in each step as he makes his way over to the dumbbells, and Chanyeol’s heart picks up as he wonders what Sehun’s really up to.

 

❀

 

An hour later, Chanyeol’s arms give out during his second round of push ups, letting him face-plant onto the yoga mat. All of his muscles are heavy and aching, and when Sehun comes over to stand beside his head, he can hardly find the energy to look up at him.

 

“Come on, hyung. Let’s end the work out now, before you die from exhaustion.” Sehun barely looks like he’s broken a sweat, of course, but frankly Chanyeol’s just happy that he can finally stop. He musters just enough power to pull himself up from the floor with stiff legs, fighting the reflex to lean on Sehun’s shoulder for support, who’s already walking off anyway.

 

Sehun turns around when he notices that Chanyeol isn’t following, raising an eyebrow incredulously. “Do I have to carry you to the sauna?”

 

“Haven’t I already sweated enough today?” Chanyeol’s pretty much wet from head to toe from all the exercise, and while being in a sauna doesn’t require much activity, all he really wants to do is lie down.

 

Sehun glares back, his expression more intense than Chanyeol would have expected. “No, you haven’t.” He continues out the gym, and Chanyeol sighs, once again seeing no way of getting out of Sehun’s plans.

 

Chanyeol’s never been sure why the SM building has a sauna. He heard once that it has something to do with weight loss, but almost no one ever uses it, and it probably would have been a waste of the company’s money if they didn’t have buttloads to spare.

 

So it’s no surprise to either of them when the sauna, and it’s adjoining change room, are completely empty, although the way Sehun looks outside, left and right, before closing and locking the door leaves Chanyeol a bit suspicious.

 

“I already turned it on earlier, while you were dry heaving your way through your crunches,” Sehun states, and Chanyeol tries not to get too offended by the insult. “So we can hop right in.”

 

Chanyeol nods, and when he sees Sehun start to lift the hem of his t-shirt over his head, he takes it as his cue to turn around. He knows he can’t avoid Sehun’s body for long - they’ll probably go into the sauna wearing just towels - but Chanyeol decides to at least not look at Sehun’s lower half, for the sake of his own sanity.

 

But at least there won’t be any touching this time, and as long as Chanyeol averts his eyes while they’re in there, he might even survive the ordeal.

 

“You ready?” Sehun asks as Chanyeol finishes wrapping his towel around his waist, clumsily tucking in the corner and hoping to god it holds in place.

 

“Yeah, let’s do this.” Chanyeol takes a deep breath and looks through the sauna window. It’s already filled with steam, but through the fog Chanyeol can make out a long wooden step - he guesses that’s where they’re meant to sit. He suddenly realises that it’s his first time in a sauna, but Sehun seems to know what he’s doing, stepping past Chanyeol and pulling the handle of the door, and Chanyeol takes a deep breath to prepare himself.

 

Steam pours out as they walk into the small room, the air starting to get warmer, and Chanyeol can feel the last of the coolness outside before the door shuts behind them, leaving him in the hottest, stuffiest heat he’s ever experienced. It weighs down on him, making it hard to breathe, and Chanyeol has no idea why anyone would find this anything other than unbearable.

 

“It’s so  _ hot! _ How long do we have to stay in here?” He looks down at Sehun, who’s already taken a seat on the bench, and instantly wishes he hadn’t. The heat’s getting to him, too, but it’s just making Sehun look even sexier than before, his face flushed red and his toned chest glistening with sweat. Chanyeol quickly sits down beside to him with his hands in his lap, hoping that they’ll do something to hide his growing boner.

 

Sehun shrugs in reply before he leans back with his eyes closed, his head tilting and giving Chanyeol a painfully nice view of his neck, wet beads dripping down to his collarbone, right over the hickey from yesterday.

 

“Just until it stops being comfortable.”

 

“It stopped being comfortable the moment we got in here.” Chanyeol complains, although to be fair, it’s not entirely the sauna’s fault. “I’m  _ suffocating _ .”

 

Beside him, Sehun sighs, long and frustrated while giving Chanyeol a pointed look. “Give it ten minutes, okay?”

 

“Alright, alright.” Chanyeol copies Sehun’s position, shutting his eyes and resting the back of his head against the wooden wall behind them as he sinks into the intense blanket of heat, trying his best to forget about the distracting man next to him.

 

After a minute or so, his body starts to adjust, the stuffiness of the air becoming less noticeable as his muscles loosen into the warmth, and it’s not too long before Chanyeol’s actually enjoying himself. He starts to unwind, all thoughts clearing his head, and he almost falls into a soft sleep…

 

Except there’s an incessant shuffling noise beside him. Chanyeol forces his eyes open to see Sehun, eyebrows furrowed, fidgeting around whilst trying to get comfortable. He doesn’t look anywhere near as relaxed as Chanyeol feels. If anything, he looks downright nervous.

 

“You okay there, buddy?” Chanyeol asks, focusing in on Sehun’s face and keeping his eyes from trailing any lower.

 

Sehun chews on his lip, looking down at the steam circling their feet, and Chanyeol can’t understand what’s suddenly brought on this change of character.

 

“I, uh… I was thinking about yesterday.” Sehun murmurs, voice echoing slightly in the quietness of the sauna.

 

His words leave Chanyeol totally surprised. He really didn’t expect Sehun to bring this topic up, and Chanyeol’s lost for what he should say next, his chest clenching just from the memory of it all.

 

The best way to deal with anything, he reasons, is to blow it off casually. “It’s fine, bro.” He tries to grin reassuringly at Sehun, who’s still refusing to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. “We- uh, don’t need to talk about it.” 

 

Sehun doesn’t need to know about how badly it’s affecting Chanyeol, how he can’t look at his friend without remembering his moans, or feeling him coming into his hand. And Sehun  _ definitely _ doesn’t need to know that being around him makes Chanyeol’s heart ache, longing for something he’s too scared to admit.

 

Hands fidgeting in his lap, Sehun doesn’t look any more reassured, either, and Chanyeol really doesn’t think that bringing this up was a good idea.

 

“I’m sorry that I ran out,” Sehun says, his voice is a little louder this time. “Before- um, before I could-”

 

“Really, bro, don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol cuts him off, shaking his head. “Besides, after that I-” Coughing, he tries to block out the memories of what happened once Sehun left. “I... didn’t really want a girly body scrub, anyway,” he states slowly, hoping that Sehun will get the hint and drop the conversation soon.

 

But what if Sehun isn’t really talking about the body scrub? What if he actually means ‘ _ Hey, sorry I got to jerk off all over you and then split before you got your chance to come, too’ _ ? Chanyeol shouldn’t even  _ let _ himself consider that second option, or the thought of Sehun letting him continue to grind on his thigh, or unbuttoning Chanyeol’s jeans and wrapping his shaking hand around- swallowing, Chanyeol has to stop himself, already feeling his dick swell against the rough fabric of his towel.

 

But considering how anxious Sehun looks, he’s not sure if he can dismiss the idea, either.

 

“Hyung… I-” Sehun pauses, taking a deep breath as he locks gazes with Chanyeol, his expression harsh and intense. “I want to make it up to you.”

 

Chanyeol blinks, the sudden seriousness of the atmosphere weighing down on him with the heat in the air, and he tries to speak around the lump of apprehension stuck in his throat. “Make it up to me… how?”

 

They’re staring at each other, and Chanyeol holds his breath for what will happen next, his heart pounding in his chest. He has no idea what to expect anymore, but when Sehun gets off the bench and lowers himself onto the ground, Chanyeol is thoroughly confused.

 

“Sehun…? What… What are you-” His breathing hitches when Sehun places his hands on Chanyeol’s legs, the contact sending electricity through his body, with his fingers resting only a few inches away from his growing problem - and the scene of Sehun flushed pink, covered with sweat, kneeling in front of him  _ really _ isn’t helping. 

 

“Hyung, let me.” His shyness apparently gone, Sehun begins to slide his thumbs into the gap between Chanyeol’s thighs, his arms prying them apart, and when Sehun licks his lips, a little too slowly to not be on purpose, Chanyeol’s dick goes fully hard as he finally sees what’s going on.

 

“R-Really, Sehun. It’s f-fine,” Chanyeol stammers, forcing his knees together with the last of his resolve, which is quickly fading. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

“I want to.” 

 

Chanyeol’s about to protest, but when Sehun starts to reach for his towel, his words get caught, and he can only watch as his body gives in, opening his legs and letting Sehun settle inside them. He grips tightly onto the wooden bench beneath him as Sehun removes the cloth, hardly being able to believe that they’re about to cross this line again.

 

His cock springs out, glistening and wet, and Chanyeol heats up even more as Sehun stares intently, feeling exposed under his eye. He doesn’t think he’s as long as him, but the awed expression on Sehun’s face makes Chanyeol think maybe he doesn’t mind.

 

“It’s so thick…” Sehun murmurs as he brings himself closer, the words tickling the tip of his cock and making Chanyeol shudder. There’s no going back, now, because he wants this way too much, his body shivering in anticipation despite the heavy heat around them.

 

Sehun wraps his hand around Chanyeol’s base, sending pleasure shooting through his core as the sweat helps Sehun glide lightly up and down the lower half.

 

“Yesterday…” Sehun starts, and Chanyeol can barely concentrate on his words, his lips pressed tightly together as he tries to calm his breaths. “Yesterday felt really good, you know.”

 

“Mm-hm,” is all Chanyeol responds with, his dick yearning for more contact than the soft pulls Sehun’s giving him.

 

“But.” Looking up at him, Sehun gives Chanyeol a sly smile that makes his heart stop in his chest. “I’m going to make this feel even better.”

 

He then gives Chanyeol’s cock a long, slow lick, and Chanyeol can’t keep himself from letting out a loud moan that echos off the walls. Sehun licks him twice, three more times, again and again from different angles, the hot roughness of his tongue feeling so good but not giving him enough friction. The smirk on Sehun’s face convinces Chanyeol that he definitely means to torment him, but Chanyeol’s lost control and can only beg for Sehun to give him more.

 

“S-Sehun, please.” His voice comes out dry and hoarse, not even trying to hide how weak Sehun’s already made him. And Chanyeol can tell that he loves it, the corner of Sehun’s lips turning upwards as he circles around the head, his tongue dipping inside the slit, sparking electricity through him.

 

Sehun gives the underside one more hard lick before taking in the tip, and just that small amount of Sehun’s wet mouth, only slightly hotter than the steam of the sauna, has Chanyeol reeling. He moves his hands to grip into Sehun’s hair, desperately trying to push in further, as Sehun moans around his cock and begins working himself up and down, his lips closing in lower and lower each time. Soon Chanyeol feels the head hitting the back of Sehun’s throat, and he watches as Sehun hollows his cheeks, slowly pulling back, the suction finally giving Chanyeol that delicious pressure he needs.

 

Chanyeol falls back, groans spilling out of his mouth as Sehun bobs up and down on his cock, the pleasure growing in his body. As the tempo speeds up, Chanyeol’s head becomes lighter and the intense heat of the sauna starts to catch up with him as his fingertips begin to tingle. Each suck of Sehun’s moist lips has more of Chanyeol’s blood rushing down, and the air he drags into his lungs gets stuffier and more uncomfortable with every breath. But it feels so fucking good, especially when Sehun’s coarse tongue rubs against his shaft, and Chanyeol’s not going to let anything distract him from coming hard into his mouth.

 

Without warning, Sehun draws back off Chanyeol’s cock, holding it tightly in both his fists as he licks at the precome dripping from the tip, and Chanyeol sobs from the sudden lack of contact. The sight through Chanyeol’s fogging vision is agonizingly erotic, with Sehun’s lustful hooded eyes, as his pink tongue laps up each and every white bead, but Chanyeol can’t take any more teasing, tugging harshly at Sehun’s scalp to get him to do anything more.

 

“F-Fuck, Sehun,” is all Chanyeol can rasp out, his throat rough and dry, and it’s almost impossible to talk when his lungs are burning from the steam, and his head is starting to spin.

 

But Sehun gets the message fast, lips closing over the whole shaft and sucking harder and faster than before, the tight, wet feeling making Chanyeol cry out pathetically.

 

Gripping his hair, Chanyeol thrusts into Sehun’s mouth, the head of his cock catching on Sehun’s lips each time before hitting the back of his throat over and over. Sehun’s digging his nails sharply into his hips, but as Chanyeol pants for more air, the sting fades and his body starts numbing, the only sensations left being the friction on his dick and the heavy burning in his chest. 

 

He doesn’t hear Sehun groan, but the vibrations from his throat shoot through Chanyeol, and his motions get more frantic as he feels his body getting closer and closer to that high. He’s feverish and dizzy, he can’t feel half of his arms or legs and each of his breaths grasp furiously for enough oxygen, but he doesn’t care, the building pleasure becoming his only goal. As he approaches the edge, his lungs give out and for a few brief seconds, Chanyeol’s air is completely cut off, choking on heat as Sehun’s lips pull on him and suddenly he comes, hard and harsh, his vision going white, his body shuddering through multiple waves. He feels himself release into Sehun’s mouth, who swallows every drop, the suction slowly drawing out the rest of Chanyeol’s orgasm, making every part of him pulsate with pleasure and numbness until he’s left sensitive and faint. 

 

Chanyeol flops backwards against the wall, most of him tingling but still unable to feel his limbs. His head is spiralling with the heat, and with another coarse throb from his chest, Chanyeol realises that he still can’t breathe.

 

“A-Air,” he coughs out, his arm heavy as he reaches out for something,  _ anything _ that can get him to oxygen and as his eyes start working again he sees the foggy image of Sehun, now hovering in front of him.

 

“Huh?” Sehun asks, and Chanyeol can just barely hear him, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

 

Chanyeol splutters, pushing himself up and standing wobbily, the room turning upside-down as he tries to step forward. “I- n-need  _ air _ .”

 

“Oh! Oh shit, okay-” Sehun jumps to life beside him, grabbing onto Chanyeol’s swaying body and dragging him through the steam, and for a split second Chanyeol only feels and sees darkness before the sudden rush of cold hits him, and he gasps, oxygen finally filling his burning lungs as he remembers how to breathe again.

 

Throat stinging and chest heaving, Chanyeol continues to lean on Sehun, who’s skin is boiling compared to the contrasting air surrounding them, and despite how much he detests the heat at the moment, he still pushes into Sehun’s damp shoulder, his sweet scent mixed with the smell of sex strangely comforting.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Chanyeol hears Sehun’s frantic voice over the sound of his wheezes. “Fuck, are you dying?  _ Did I kill you _ ?”

 

His breathing beginning to settle, Chanyeol chokes out a chuckle as the last of the numbness fades and he starts feeling human again. “I-I’m okay, I’m alive.”

 

“Oh, good.” Sehun sighs, resting a hand on Chanyeol’s back and rubbing circles.

 

Chanyeol eventually stands up straight, and as his mind slowly unclouds, it hits him that for the second time in two days, he and Sehun have - well,  _ almost _ \- had sex. Embarrassed, Chanyeol quickly reaches for a new towel and wraps it around his waist, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

But when he turns to look at Sehun, who smiles back with slightly swollen lips, still moist from his come, Chanyeol thinks that maybe what they’re doing isn’t a bad thing.

 

His eyes trail down Sehun’s sweaty body, and Chanyeol’s face burns up all the way to his ears when he notices that he’s hard under his towel.

 

“U-Um,” Chanyeol starts, trying to gesture towards Sehun’s obvious erection as subtly as possible. “Should- Should I…”

 

Sehun only gives Chanyeol a quick smirk before walking off, grabbing his clothes under his arm as he calls out in response. “It’s all right, you’re meant to have a cold shower after the sauna, anyway.”

 

He scuttles out of the room, and Chanyeol’s left alone, grinning to himself as he realises that he’s really excited for what  _ Spa Day Three _ has in store.


	3. day three

It’s a bit after 11am by the time he saunters out of his room, and as Chanyeol walks to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, he’s not surprised to hear the muffled noise of the TV drifting from the living room. Sehun must be lounging on the couch in front of it, flicking through channels lazily as he waited for him to wake up. Smiling to himself, Chanyeol opens up the rice cooker and helps himself to a fresh bowl, curious about whatever Sehun’s got planned for them this time.

 

He’s still giddy from yesterday, although Sehun’s been back to normal ever since he stalked off to the shower and left Chanyeol trailing behind. Then the whole way home was spent bickering about Chanyeol’s driving, and the rest of their afternoon was flopping around the living room, the two of them tangled on the sofa while watching movies. Sehun’s been keeping up the act pretty well, but Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice the occasional longer-than-usual stare, or how he wound their legs together slightly tighter than he used to.

 

Then again, it’s not like Chanyeol wasn’t doing the same thing.

 

And now, he doesn’t know what to expect from today, since each time Chanyeol asked what he had in store, Sehun had blown him off with a “It’s a secret,” or a “Let it be a surprise.” He’s got a feeling, though, that whatever happens, they’ve got a good chance of ending up like the last two confusing events, and that thought makes Chanyeol’s stomach twist as he tries to swallow down a clump of rice.

 

He can’t help but be nervous when he finally walks into the lounge room and up to the dark mop of hair popping up from the back of the couch. But knowing that Sehun’s just as keen as he is, Chanyeol feels like somehow, they’re going in the right direction.

 

“You kept me waiting so long, hyung,” Sehun complains in lieu of a greeting, before he turns his head to glare back at Chanyeol. “Half the day’s wasted.”

 

“‘Scuse me for liking sleep more than facials,” Chanyeol quips once his mouth isn’t full of food. Maybe Chanyeol’s just projecting, but Sehun looks a little unrelaxed for someone who’s spent the better part of the morning lazing on the couch, his small fidgets making the leather cushions underneath him squeak.

 

Chanyeol moves around to sit next to Sehun, sinking in and leaning back as he scrapes up the last of his breakfast, and the way Sehun’s wringing his hands in his lap convinces Chanyeol that there’s definitely something on his mind.

 

“So, are you finally gonna tell me what we’re doing today?” Chanyeol asks, frowning slightly when Sehun pushes himself onto his feet and starts shuffling away.

 

“Wait here,” he says, already halfway across the room by the time he looks back at Chanyeol, his expression weirdly serious. “I’m going to run the bath.”

 

Sehun heads out into the hallway, and Chanyeol leaves his empty bowl behind on the coffee table before following him to the bathroom.

 

“Just a bath?” he asks once he’s at the door frame, watching a kneeling Sehun turn on the taps, testing the pouring water with his hand. “That’s it?”

 

“What do you mean  _ ‘That’s it’ _ ?” Sehun’s offended voice echoes off the tiles. He stands up straight and goes towards the bathroom cabinet. “And I told you to wait outside.”

 

“It’s just… You take baths all the time,” Chanyeol starts, eyeing how Sehun crosses his arms, making a point of not opening the cabinet yet, his brows furrowed and face slightly red. “It just doesn’t seem that… special, you know?”

 

Not that the idea of bathing together doesn’t make Chanyeol’s heart race, his mind teeming with more images of Sehun’s bare body, squished up close to his in that cramped tub, hot steam travelling up his skin- 

 

But it’s certainly less intense than, say, a blowjob in the sauna.

 

“It  _ will _ be special.” Sehun snaps, now bringing his hands up to push Chanyeol out of the room. “Just go wait on the couch, okay?”

 

And with that, he slams the door shut. Chanyeol can still hear the sound of the water running, as well as a cupboard opening, followed by a few clatters and thuds, but the rest of what’s happening in the bathroom is a mystery. He decides to finally listen to Sehun, anticipation building in his gut as he walks off.

 

❀

 

It’s maybe about ten minutes of useless phone scrolling later when Chanyeol hears the bathroom door open, and Sehun’s voice carries through the dorm.

 

“Okay, hyung. You can come in now.”

 

Getting up onto his feet, Chanyeol stretches and makes his way over, his heart beginning to beat faster as he tries to steady his steps to a normal pace. At the closed door, Chanyeol stops and takes a deep breath to the bottom of his lungs, trying to not get his hopes up so much. After all, it’s not like they’re  _ confirmed _ to jack each other off like yesterday and the day before.

 

But when Chanyeol enters the bathroom to see Sehun, lightly wrapped in only his navy silk robe with just a bit of his milky-white chest exposed, he thinks there’s no way this can’t end with some kind of action.

 

Shutting the door behind him, Chanyeol can barely tear his eyes away from the sight, but when he finally does, he notices the five or so lit candles, placed around the room wherever they could fit, and only then does the strong smell of flowers hit him. The bathtub is almost overflowing with foamy bubbles, reaching about as high as Sehun’s hips, and Chanyeol’s ears begin to heat up as he realises how  _ romantic _ this all looks.

 

Sehun looks even more embarrassed than him, though, as he stares at a spot on the floor intently, hands fisting nervously at his robe, and there’s no way Sehun put up those candles just for relaxing. Chanyeol has never seen Sehun so shy, and it’s kind of adorable, his doubtful expression pulling at Chanyeol’s aching heart.

 

“You were right,” Chanyeol says, waiting for Sehun to meet his gaze, which doesn’t happen. “This  _ is _ special.” A little humiliating, too, although at least there’s no rose petals scattered on the tiles like a bad American rom-com. But the fact that Sehun did this is making Chanyeol’s chest swell, and now he just wants to wipe his worried frown away.

 

At his words, Sehun’s features relax a little, but he keeps avoiding eye contact, and Chanyeol wonders why he’s still so nervous. “Let’s just get in before the water goes cold.”

 

He turns hesitantly, his wide back now facing Chanyeol, who doesn’t know what he’s waiting for until Sehun starts to slip off his robe. The silk drops to the floor silently, leaving behind the same bare view of Sehun’s body that Chanyeol doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to.

 

His heart pounds in his ears, and it takes Chanyeol a second too long to remember he needs to undress, too. Spinning around, Chanyeol starts to pull off his hoodie with shaking hands, finding it funny that even after everything they’ve done, neither of them can properly strip in front of each other. He hears the soft splash of Sehun getting into the tub behind him, and Chanyeol almost gets caught on his track pants, his legs unable to stay steady as he stumbles out of his boxers, the feeling of being exposed giving him goosebumps all over his limbs.

 

Completely naked, Chanyeol leaves his clothes in a messy heap on the tiles as he makes his way to the bath. 

 

Sehun’s completely covered in bubbles, to the point where half his face is concealed, and it looks so cute and innocent that it’s the only thing keeping Chanyeol soft, helping him to push the idea of what’s underneath the water out of his mind.

 

He lifts a foot and dips it in, the heat running up his calf and making the rest of him shiver. Once Chanyeol’s standing in the tub, it hits him that maybe they should have thought this through better, because Sehun’s already taking up most of the space, and Chanyeol has no idea where he’s going to fit. 

 

But Sehun’s looking up at him expectantly, so Chanyeol’s got to make this work.

 

He lowers himself at the far end of the bath, and he finds a spot for his butt pretty easily, but his legs have nowhere to go without running into Sehun, who’s now trying to shuffle and adjust to make room for them both. Water splashes over the sides as their limbs tangle, each arrangement more awkward and uncomfortable than the last, and it’s just like how they try to sit around each other on the couch, but worse. The whole thing’s so familiar and comical that Chanyeol can’t stop the chuckle from escaping his chest, and when Sehun laughs back with him, he suddenly feels a lot lighter.

 

Finally finding a position that’s bearable, with both their legs pressed to opposite edges of the tub and their skin gliding against each other, the giggles start to calm down, silence taking their place amongst the fizzing of the bubbles. With a smile, Chanyeol leans back on the porcelain, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath of warmth and flowers. 

 

“Hey!” Sehun barks, and when Chanyeol takes a peek at him, his brows are furrowed. “Don’t fall asleep on me.” 

 

“Sorry.” Chanyeol grins sheepishly, but he makes no moves to sit up straight like Sehun. “It’s just so nice and relaxing in here.”

 

Sehun’s glare softens, and his lips pull up into a small smirk before he starts to shift again, twisting his body.

 

“Wash my back for me, then. So you stay awake.”

 

He doesn’t wait for Chanyeol to respond, already turning around and making the water slosh and move.

 

“We just got comfortable, though,” Chanyeol complains, but when he gets a full view of Sehun’s shoulder blades, he doesn’t really mind.

 

“I’m  _ very _ comfortable,” Sehun retorts, and Chanyeol has to admit this new position isn’t too bad, aside from the fact that Sehun’s ass is only a few inches from his crotch, Chanyeol’s legs bent and framing his hips and thighs. “Now scrub me.”

 

Obligingly, Chanyeol grabs a bottle of shower gel from the side of the bath and pours it onto the loofa, squeezing and lathering it in his hands. He rubs it onto Sehun’s wide back, bubbles streaking the warm skin, and Chanyeol resists the urge to trail his hands lower, instead starting to massage in circular motions over his shoulder blades.

 

A moment later, Sehun shuffles slightly in his spot, the splashing water echoing in the quietness of the room before he speaks up.

 

“Hey…” he starts hesitantly, clearing his throat, and Chanyeol’s pretty sure he’s about to find out why Sehun’s been so nervous today. “Can I... ask you something?”

 

“Sure buddy, shoot,” Chanyeol replies, wishing he could see Sehun’s expression as he stares into the back his head, hands still moving across Sehun’s back and his tensed up shoulders.

 

“The… stuff we’ve been doing lately...” Sehun swallows, hunching in on himself slightly more, and Chanyeol frowns, concerned. “Do you… mind it?”

 

His voice is quiet, almost unhearable, and Chanyeol stops his scrubbing for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

 

“No, I don’t.” 

 

The atmosphere feels so much heavier, and Chanyeol wonders if he should consider asking him back before Sehun interrupts him.

 

“Do you… like it?”

 

He sounds unconfident, his body kept still, and Chanyeol relaxes, smiling a little to himself, because he knows there’s no reason Sehun needs to be worried.

 

“Maybe,” Chanyeol replies as his hands return to using the loofa, now mostly just spreading water up Sehun’s spine as his heart starts to beat faster. “Why, do you?”

 

Sehun splutters, clearly flustered even without view of his face. “I’m not done asking you stuff!” he snaps, the tips of his ears reddening against his dark hair. “Wait until I’m done.”

 

“Okay, okay! Sorry,” Chanyeol says defensively, and he’s glad Sehun can’t see how much he’s grinning as he waits for Sehun to keep going.

 

“Do you…” He continues, each break in his words a more deafening silence than the last. “Like doing those things… with  _ me _ ? Like…  _ specifically  _ me?”

 

The pounding in Chanyeol’s chest gets painfully louder, fingers quietly starting to tremble. Wherever Sehun’s going with this, he’s taking a painfully long time to get there, but it’s also all happening so fast.

 

Of course Chanyeol wants to say yes, but it’s stuck somewhere in his throat, the last of his fear and uncertainty keeping it down. He takes in a shaky breath, the floral smell of the bubbles filling his lungs.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol replies, and hopes Sehun can hear the sincerity in his hoarse voice. “I do.”

 

He sets the loofa aside, putting a hand on the small of Sehun’s back.

 

“ _ Just... _ me?” Sehun tries, an insistence in his worried voice.

 

Chanyeol places his other hand on Sehun’s waist, wanting to turn him around and see him, but Sehun only gives him a tentative glance over his shoulder.

 

“Just you, Sehun.”

 

Sehun’s eyes flicker up to him, and it’s the first time he’s looked at Chanyeol properly all day. He wants to tell Sehun everything, spill it all out so he can watch him body finally relax. But when Sehun stares into him with dark eyes, it all becomes too intense, and it sends Chanyeol into a frenzy of nerves, his stomach spiralling.

 

Sehun swallows, loud enough for Chanyeol to hear, but he still can’t meet his gaze again.

 

“Would you… want to do those things with me… exclusively?” Even if his cheeks are blushing red, Sehun’s sounding a lot more confident, and now Chanyeol’s the embarrassed one, his heart racing and mind reeling as he tries to work out what to say next.

 

“Uh- I mean, if- um, if you... wanted to?” Chanyeol stutters, bowing his head when Sehun turns more towards him, the water around them shifting.

 

“What about… other things?” Sehun asks, and Chanyeol’s cheeks burn, knowing that Sehun’s staring right at him. “Like…  _ Couple _ things?”

 

Chanyeol feels like he’s about to throw up butterflies as he peers up at Sehun, viewing his flushed face through his fringe. This is one of his best friends, sitting in front of him right now, but there’s no one Chanyeol would rather be doing this with.

 

“Is this whole thing a roundabout way of asking me out?” Chanyeol teases, smiling as Sehun frowns back at him.

 

“Just answer the question, hyung,” he grumbles, his mouth beginning to pout.

 

Honestly, Chanyeol never thought Sehun would take it this far, past this strange  _ bandmates with benefits _ deal right all the way to  _ being an exclusive couple _ . 

 

But he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t fantasized about it slightly, or that the idea of Sehun being this intimate with anyone else didn’t make him sick to his stomach with jealousy.

 

A part of him knows it’s probably a terrible idea, but Chanyeol’s no good about thinking things through logically, and he lets his emotions take control.

 

Slowly, Chanyeol takes one of Sehun’s hand in his, running his thumb over it’s palm, skin slightly pruned from the water. His chest is swelling, and despite how strange this whole thing is, Chanyeol can’t wipe the stupid grin off his face. 

 

“Yeah, I would want to.”

 

And it feels like a relief to say it, like after all this mess, he’s finally doing the right thing.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Sehun looks like he’s fighting the corners of his mouth from curling up. 

 

“Well… Good,” he states.

 

“ _ Good? _ ” Chanyeol says pointedly. “Is that all I get?” 

 

But now they’re moving closer, drawn together like magnets, and Chanyeol reckons he’s about to get a lot more, because for once, Sehun is speechless, letting Chanyeol lean the last of the way in.

 

He presses his lips to Sehun’s, the feeling warm and soft, both of them hesitant and cautious. The kiss is so pure - aside from the lack of clothes, anyway - and it’s nothing like two days ago, when they were jammed together in a fit of heat. But now, everything is slow and sweet, and Chanyeol only parts Sehun’s mouth with his tongue when he feels him try to pull away, not wanting it to end just yet.

 

He cups Sehun’s cheek, holding onto the last bit of tenderness as they separate for air, their noses still only an inch apart. Sehun’s face is burning hot to the touch, his eyes blinking slowly, and Chanyeol’s heart squirms with how  _ cute _ he looks, making his toes curl as he pinches the soft flesh between his fingers.

 

“Who would have thought, huh?” Chanyeol gushes, buzzing with pride and tugging at Sehun’s jowl. “Our little Sehun has gotten so whipped for me!”

 

He waits for Sehun to fight away from his grip, or get offended and yell at him in retaliation. But instead, Sehun lets out a deep sigh, his shoulders drooping as he exclaims, “Oh, thank god.”

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol lets go of Sehun’s face, confused at his outburst.

 

“I was worried after I said all of that, things between us would feel really awkward,” Sehun explains as he rubs the bruised flesh on his face, grinning. “But you’re still the same old hyung.”

 

Suddenly Sehun twists around, the bath water almost flying out of the tub as he readjusts against Chanyeol, settling his back against Chanyeol’s chest.

 

“Oi! What happened to the sweet, nervous Sehun we had a few minutes ago?” Chanyeol complains, crushed under Sehun’s heavy frame. 

 

“I was only like that because I thought you might not like me back.” Sehun settles his head just below Chanyeol’s shoulder before he looks up at him and smiles, his eyes crinkling, and Chanyeol’s resolve completely melts, this moment way too nice. 

 

“Now I’m back to normal,” Sehun adds, but his body is trembling lightly, even with all the warmth still surrounding them, and Chanyeol knows Sehun’s not telling the whole truth.

 

Beaming down at him, Chanyeol pulls an arm from under Sehun’s back and ruffles his hair, ignoring his cry of protest. “You’re such a brat,” Chanyeol mutters, and even he can hear how cheesy he sounds.

 

“I’m going to be high maintenance, you know.” Sehun frowns up at Chanyeol, his lips in another pout. “You better take good care of me.”

 

Well, at least he admits he’s a piece of work. Chanyeol chuckles, smoothing out the mess he made on Sehun’s scalp. “Don’t worry, I will.”

 

Chanyeol then slides down slightly, nestling his face into the back of Sehun’s neck, and before he can stop himself, he’s leaving small kisses along his shoulders, slightly too wet to be innocent. “You better take good care of me, too.”

 

He’s mostly kidding, but it seems like Sehun gets the message anyway as he sits up straight, and without warning pushes his backside right into Chanyeol’s crotch, the contact making Chanyeol gasp.

 

“Don’t worry,” Sehun murmurs, giving Chanyeol a sly glance over his shoulder. “I will.”

 

It’s already enough to make Chanyeol a bit hard, and it certainly doesn’t help when Sehun starts to squirm in his spot, rubbing against his growing erection.

 

“Sehun…” Chanyeol groans, his blood rushing south too fast.

 

“What?” Sehun shows no signs of stopping, a teasing lilt in his voice. “I’m just getting comfortable again.”

 

But each move is slow, full of intention, and it seems like Sehun really wants to commemorate their confession with something.

 

“If you’re not comfortable,” Chanyeol starts, resisting the urge to pull Sehun closer. “Should we get out of the bath, and maybe move to the bed?”

 

Sehun pauses for a moment, and Chanyeol can see him consider the option before he drives back into his crotch, harder than ever, the contact shooting pleasure through Chanyeol’s body.

 

“No… I wanna stay here.”

 

The words make Chanyeol’s dick swell, a growl escaping his mouth as he lets himself grab onto Sehun’s waist and rut into his backside. The pressure feels so good, even as he’s chaffing against Sehun’s slick skin.

 

The whole position is sort of cramped, and Chanyeol’s not really sure what they can do while squished into a bathtub, but he still reaches around Sehun’s body to grab his cock. It’s already stiffening in his hand as Chanyeol squeezes it, loving the noise that Sehun lets out. The water won’t let his fingers run over it smoothly, but Sehun doesn’t seem to mind as he lifts his hips in time with Chanyeol’s pumps.

 

Nuzzling his face into the crook of Sehun’s neck, Chanyeol leaves a trail of small kisses and bites, each one earning him another gasp that echoes off the tiles, and there’s something so hot about getting each other off in the bathtub.

 

But neither of them are going to be able to come like this, and Chanyeol’s trying to think of how to rearrange themselves when Sehun suddenly shifts, turning to face him, his eyes hooded with lust. 

 

“Hyung…” Sehun breathes out, and it turns Chanyeol on a little too much when he calls him that. “Can we… try…”

 

Chanyeol’s cheeks start to burn, his heart beating even faster. “S-seriously?” He chokes on the words, his mouth suddenly bone dry, but Chanyeol can’t deny how badly he wants this, his mind racing as he struggles to pull his thoughts together. “H-How… how are we gonna do this?” Chanyeol glances around the room, not really sure what he’s looking for. “Fuck- Don’t we need… lube or something?”

 

Sehun frowns, deep in thought as he joins in with the search, until his eyes lock in on something behind Chanyeol’s shoulder. “There’s body lotion…?”

 

Feeling doubtful, Chanyeol picks up the bottle from the bath ledge for closer inspection, scanning the label.

 

“No, it won’t work,” he says, his heart sinking as he points to the fine print after the ingredients. “This says  _ For external use only _ .”

 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Sehun whines, and before Chanyeol can protest again, he reaches under the water to lightly palm Chanyeol’s cock, the little bit of friction breaking down his sense of reason. “If you’re that worried about it, I’ll just bottom.”

 

“A-Are you sure?” It certainly solves the problem of positioning, which Chanyeol had been too distracted to even consider. “What if it’s… dangerous or something?”

 

Sehun meets Chanyeol’s eyes, his gaze intense as he gives his cock a sudden tug, and Chanyeol gasps at the sensation.

 

“Honestly, hyung, I want you inside me too much to care.”

 

Chanyeol gulps, the words going straight to his dick as his heart pounds in his chest. 

 

As nerves start to build in the pit of his stomach, Chanyeol realises that he’s got no idea how to do this, his only experience on this subject being some ChanBaek fanfictions he and Baekhyun read as a joke one time. And surely Sehun hasn’t done this before either, right?

 

“Okay, um…” he starts, and it’s so hard to concentrate when Sehun’s still slowly jerking him off. Taking in a deep breath, Chanyeol blinks some sense back into himself. “Try- try getting on your knees, so you’re out of the water and it doesn’t… wash the lotion away?”

 

Chanyeol ends it on a question, completely uncertain of what he’s saying, but Sehun follows his instructions without hesitation. He’s now facing the rest of the bathroom while holding onto the edge of the tub, and Chanyeol thinks it’s about the only time this brat has ever been so obedient. 

 

There’s just enough room behind Sehun for Chanyeol to slide in on his knees, the dissipating bubbles now reaching part way up their legs as they kneel together in the cramped space. Once again, Chanyeol is left to deal with Sehun’s wide back, and he runs his hands over the smooth, damp skin, his firm muscles now feeling so familiar.

 

Sehun shivers under his touch as Chanyeol moves lower, cupping his ass and pinching the soft flesh. Just a small slither of Sehun’s milky thighs are visible above the water, the sight of them driving Chanyeol crazy.

 

Squeezing the sides of the bottle, Chanyeol squirts way too much lotion out onto his shaking fingers, and it’s soft flowery scent mixes with the smell of the candles.

 

He’s about to jump out of his skin from excitement, but this next part might be a bit painful for Sehun, so Chanyeol takes a deep sigh, slowing his movements as he goes for Sehun’s cock again, hearing Sehun mewl as he thumbs it lightly.

 

“Hyung, hurry up,” Sehun whinges, subtly spreading his legs apart, and Chanyeol’s surprised to see he’s nowhere near as apprehentious as he feels.

 

The pounding reaching all the way up to his ears, Chanyeol moves his hand between Sehun’s cheeks, and suddenly he’s circling the hole. With his breath held, Chanyeol pushes a finger up, dragging a shocked noise out of Sehun when it slides in with ease.

 

It’s so  _ hot _ and  _ tight _ , more than Chanyeol could have ever expected, and he has to hold back his own groans as he slips in up to the knuckle. Experimentally, he quirks his finger, letting it press against the soft flesh, and Sehun lets out a strangled yelp.

 

“Is that-” Chanyeol rushes out, automatically pulling himself back.

 

“Fuck, no- don’t stop,” Sehun pants, breathing hard and heavy as he ruts back helplessly. “ _ Hyung _ .”

 

With a second of hesitation, Chanyeol has his finger back inside him, and this time, he runs it in slow circles, digging pressure against Sehun’s walls as he almost buckles in front of him, water sloshing angrily.

 

“More-” Sehun chokes out, and Chanyeol swallows thickly.

 

There’s just enough space to add another finger, but as soon as he does, Chanyeol can feel the resistance, Sehun’s hole throbbing fast and squeezing tightly around him. 

 

“Are you sure-”

 

“Just shut up for a second,” Sehun cuts back with, and Chanyeol would almost tell him off for talking to his elder that way, but the desperation is such a turn-on.

 

“God, you’re a brat,” he whispers, thrusting his fingers out and back in to the hilt so that Sehun falls forward with a broken moan.

 

With Sehun’s pleads for more, Chanyeol scissors him open, curving and pressing from different angles until Sehun’s loose enough to take another finger, jerking Sehun’s cock harder to distract him from any pain.

 

“Harder,” Sehun pants out, and Chanyeol takes a second to admire the way Sehun’s arms are trembling to keep him up, his back muscles tensing.

 

He pushes his fingers in deeper, and pretty soon they’ve both got a strong rhythm going as Sehun moves in time with each thrust. Chanyeol’s drilling in  _ hard _ , but he can tell that Sehun’s still searching for more.

 

“C-Can you go… a bit deeper?” he whines, and Chanyeol thinks maybe it’s time to finally take this further, his neglected dick weeping with anticipation and precum.

 

Just to be safe, though, Chanyeol finds a way to squeeze in his pinky, stretching Sehun out as much as he can. He’s honestly surprised that he’s taken the whole thing so well, with Sehun barely even noticing the last finger as he slides up and down, groaning in pleasure.

 

“Sehun, c-can I…?” Chanyeol watches closely for any sign of hesitation, but Sehun only groans in response.

 

“ _ Please _ .” He looks back over his shoulder, that impatient expression that Chanyeol’s so used to seeing now flushed a deep red, and Chanyeol’s heart pounds heavily in his chest because they’re really doing this.

 

He pulls out his fingers, quickly reaching for the bottle with trembling hands. The lotion is cold as Chanyeol coats his dick, making him hiss from the contact before he warms it up with a few tugs. Holding himself with one hand, the other comes to grip on Sehun’s hip as Chanyeol lines up. Letting his mind go blank, he slowly pushes in, the heat pressing tightly back on him.

 

The pressure is  _ amazing _ , and even at this slow pace, Chanyeol can feel his body coming undone. Sehun’s ass is completely squeezing him, almost painfully hard, but he imagines it must sting much worse for Sehun, who’s gripping the edge of the bath with white knuckles and letting out a strained noise.

 

Surely this can’t even be enjoyable for him, Chanyeol thinks with a lurch of his boiling stomach. “Are you okay? Should we stop?” he rushes out.

 

“ _ No _ \- it’s fine,” Sehun groans, and in one fluid movement he pushes back onto Chanyeol’s dick, taking him in the whole way and ripping a gasp from Chanyeol’s throat. “Keep going.”

 

Pleasure courses through his body as Chanyeol tries to catch his breath. He wants to move so badly, but Sehun’s tense shoulders tell him to be careful, and Chanyeol pulls back hesitantly before he starts a steady, gentle tempo.

 

Soon, he can feel Sehun loosen underneath him, his back arching with each thrust, little moans escaping his mouth when Chanyeol’s fully inside him. Gripping onto both of Sehun’s hips, Chanyeol lets himself pick up his pace, finally feeling confident for the first time since they’ve started.

 

But with a harder push, Sehun lets out a choked cry, Chanyeol freezes in an instant.

 

“Is it okay? Is something wrong-” his words are suddenly cut by Sehun bearing back down on him with full force.

 

“ _ There _ \-  _ More! _ ” Sehun yelps, his body moving impatiently against Chanyeol, who takes a second too long to realise what’s happened before he drives back into Sehun.

 

It isn’t long until they both know what they’re doing, and every sound torn from Sehun echoes off the bathroom walls loud and magnified, the water splashing off the sides of the tub and hitting the floor in their haste. 

 

Chanyeol’s breaths are ragged, his hands digging into the sharp ridges of Sehun’s sides as he ruts the whole way into him. The throbbing around his cock is hot and desperate, and Chanyeol could so easily let his eyes slipped closed at the feeling. 

 

But he wants to take in the view too much, of Sehun’s back muscles tensing and shifting, of how his head hangs as he pushes back on Chanyeol, and if Chanyeol looks down, at the way he slides in and out of Sehun so fucking well.

 

Groaning, Chanyeol starts to thrust faster, the friction helping to distract him from how his knees ache against the hard porcelain. The whole position is so uncomfortable, but the pleasure is building in him, and Chanyeol thinks it can’t be much longer now, so he’ll put up with the straining of his thighs.

 

“T-Touch me-  _ please, _ ” Sehun whines, and Chanyeol doesn’t waste a second to grab his cock, spluttering when he feels that Sehun’s already leaking hot fluid. He jerks it hard, pulling more moans from Sehun as he thumbs over the head after each tug.

 

And it doesn’t take much before he can tell Sehun’s close, as his noises become tight and every part of his body stiffens.

 

“Hyung, I-I’m-”

 

“I know.” Chanyeol’s voice is rough, his throat on fire from the panting, and his wrist, his legs,  _ everything _ aches, but the adrenaline keeps pumping through him as he races towards the end.

 

Before anything, Chanyeol feels Sehun clench around his dick, tighter than ever, and suddenly Sehun’s crying out, head thrown back as he comes onto the side of the tub in hot, white spurts. Chanyeol gives a few more long tugs at his cock, trying to milk the last of Sehun’s orgasm, but his head is heavy and clouded as he ruts himself over his own edge. 

 

It explodes in him, rushing through his body in intense pulses that pool and shoot inside of Sehun. Desperately, Chanyeol rides it out, releasing every last drop of energy with his last few sloppy thrusts. 

 

When he’s left soft and aching from the sensitivity, Chanyeol shivers before he pulls out, drips of sticky come coating him as he collapses onto Sehun’s sweaty back, completely spent.

 

They’re both heaving, their high drawing to a close, but this time Chanyeol isn’t left with a feeling of dread or regret. With warmth spreading through his heart, Chanyeol nuzzles his beaming face into the crook of Sehun’s neck, slowly catching his breath.

 

He just feels happy, that’s the only word Chanyeol can think of as Sehun reaches tiredly for his hand, interlinking their wet fingers together. And kind of gross, too, because the water must be in pretty bad condition, now.

 

“Hey…” Chanyeol pants out, breaking the silence. “Should we… get out of this bath now?”

 

Sehun peers back over his shoulder, a small flash of a smile on his face before he follows Chanyeol’s gaze down at the murky substance swimming around their hips. “Absolutely. We should… We should probably shower, honestly.”

 

The irony makes them laugh the whole way, as they stumble out of the tub on weak limbs and almost fall into the shower cubicle. Their stamina is depleted and they have to help each other wash, leaning against the cool tiled walls while they scrub each other down.

 

Their playfulness hasn’t changed, even though it’s nothing like before, and Chanyeol can feel an intimacy growing between them that he’s never experienced with anyone. His heart won’t stop pounding, and he can’t wipe the stupid grin off his face- but it’s alright, because Sehun’s looking at him with an even brighter one.

 

 

(Bonus

 

“You know...” Chanyeol starts to say to Sehun later that day. 

 

They’re both sprawled over each other on the couch, just like always, and have been trying to watch Zootopia for the last half hour, but keep having to pause it because one of them will start chatting. This is the fourth time this has happened, and Sehun reaches straight for the remote before turning to Chanyeol.

 

He loves this movie, but there’s been something pressing at Chanyeol’s mind and it’s been a huge distraction. Chanyeol wasn’t planning on bringing it up, but…

 

“Things went… pretty smoothly in the tub… considering…” He trails off, not knowing how he wants to go about this yet.

 

“Considering what?” Sehun asks.

 

“Well- I mean… Considering it was our first… time.” Chanyeol stares at Sehun’s face, watching for any changes in expression.

 

But he gets no reaction. “Yeah, I guess,” Sehun replies, reaching back for the remote before Chanyeol interrupts.

 

“Was it-” he blurts out, before taking a second to think. “I mean… Have you… done  _ that _ before?”

 

Chanyeol knows that  _ first times _ are meant to be messy, and not that he’s ever asked, but he assumes for gay sex that statement would only be worse. Especially for whoever’s on the bottom.

 

And yet Sehun took all of it - his fingers,  _ him _ \- without much strain at all. And that might be normal… but the bitter thought of Sehun getting experience with one of the other members keeps popping into Chanyeol’s head.

 

Except Sehun looks pretty amused by the situation, the corners of his lips turning up into a smirk. “Why are you asking, hyung? Are you jealous?”

 

Chanyeol’s heart drops instantly. That wasn’t the answer he’d been expecting, but it probably should have been. Of  _ course _ Sehun’s already shared that with someone, that makes sense from how full of confidence he was the moment they started.

 

Face heating up with embarrassment, Chanyeol looks away, trying to think of how to respond until Sehun speaks again.

 

“Stop worrying, hyung! I haven’t.” Chanyeol glances back to Sehun, whose expression is now full of concern, and relief fills Chanyeol’s lungs as he stops holding his breath. 

 

“But if you’re wondering why it wasn’t that hard for me…” Sehun continues, starting to pick at his nails instead of looking Chanyeol in the eye. “You’re not that much longer than the biggest toy I own.”

 

It takes Chanyeol a good few seconds to realise what type of  _ toy _ Sehun’s talking about.

 

“Wait-  _ What? _ ”

 

“What did you think was in that shoe box under my bed, hyung? Photos?” Sehun chuckles as he settles back into the couch, pressing play on the remote and ending the conversation.

 

But how are they meant to keep watching  _ Zootopia _ when all Chanyeol can see is the image of Sehun on all fours in front of him, ass filled with a dildo and Chanyeol’s cock- both slowly sliding in and out of him-

 

Yeah, the movie’s not working. 

 

Snatching up the remote, Chanyeol presses pause on it for the final time.

 

“We only have one more night alone,” Chanyeol announces, and Sehun turns back to him again with a curious look. “Why are we wasting it watching a  _ movie _ when we could be playing with this shoe box of yours?”

 

A cheeky smile spreads over Sehun’s face. “Okay. Put the disk away, and I’ll see you in the bedroom.”

 

He jumps off the couch, disappearing into the hallway and leaving Chanyeol behind, who’s wondering why it took them both so long to start this.

 

The end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have been following this story, I’m sorry it took so long for chapter three to come out!! I had a lot of school and a lot of writers block…
> 
> I’m… not that happy with this chapter, but I really wanted to finish this fic, so it’s the best I can do… 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s made it this far, it means a lot to me that you read this! If you enjoyed it, please comment and leave kudos, because it would literally make my day if you did!!
> 
> Also a huge thank you to kaisoochateau for beta-ing this fic, as well as writing a few lines when I was terribly stuck!!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @poodleyeol if you’d like updates on my future fic plans (I'm planning a LOT more ChanHun fics in the future!), or my life, or just wanna say hi ^^
> 
> I’m also on tumblr @poodleyeol :3
> 
> If you have any questions for me, my ask.fm is also @poodleyeol, but you can also ask me on tumblr or twitter :3
> 
> Thank you again for reading this ;u;


End file.
